Recently, for example, in PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00550 the present applicant has proposed a pagewidth inkjet printing device which utilizes micro-electromechanical (MEMS) processing techniques in the construction of a thermal bend actuator type device for the ejection of fluid from a nozzle chamber.
Any compact but fragile page width printhead is likely to operate on the dimensions of microns and require highly accurate registration with an external world such as with an ink supply. Additionally, a pagewidth printhead less than say one millimeter in width constructed on a silicon wafer or the like is likely to be extremely fragile and any flexing of the printhead or ink supply unit may shatter the wafer.